Home Alone 2 Lost in New York Alternate Ending
by Little Miss Mae
Summary: Kevin McCallister 10 is in New York City after getting on the wrong plane when the rest of his family got on a plane to Florida. Kevin runs into the robbers Marv and Harry who try to stop him from going back home. Will he ever get back to Chicago?


Laura Barka

**Alternate Ending For:**

**HOME ALONE 2, LOST IN NEW YORK**

**Prologue**

Kevin was still in New York after getting on the wrong plane at the airport. The McCallister family holiday travel plan for this year was to go to Florida. But while they were in the airport, Kevin got held behind and got on the wrong plane. Kevin's family is still in Florida and trying to find out where Kevin ended up. Still in New York, Kevin has stumbled upon the robbers (Marv and Harry) who tried to take over his house last year at the holidays.

Kevin McCallister (10) ran through the hotel lobby, knocking over tables and chairs and shoving people out of the way, just to make it to the elevator before the manager.

"None of this would have happened if they didn't think I stole a credit card!" Kevin thought to himself as he approached the stained glass elevator.

Pressing the "floor 4" button, Kevin catches his breath while he has a few free seconds in the elevator. He knows that he has to grab his belongings from his suite and get out of the hotel as soon as possible. That is, without being seen by the manager or other hotel workers. _**DING **_He has reached the fourth floor. Peering out of the elevator, making sure he is all alone, he dashes across the hall to room 428. Through the kitchen, and past the bathroom, Kevin reached the master bedroom and grabbed his backpack. After loading it with cookies, he scurried out of the room and down the stairs to the back exit of the hotel.

"I've had enough of this vacation, I'm going home," he said as he took his plane ticket out of his backpack, folded it, and put it in his pocket. Reaching the end of the alley, he doesn't even slow down, and he should have. Just then, four icy hands seize Kevin, and have no intention of letting him free.

"My, how the tables have turned!" an oddly familiar voice sneered.

"How do ya like it, kid?" another memorable voice said. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Kevin saw two very familiar shadows. One, very tall and narrow, and another, very short and round.

"What do we have here?" Marv said, as he took the plane ticket out of Kevin's pocket, "Round trip to Miami… What's the matter? Get on the wrong plane squirt?"

"Well, looks like you won't need this anymore!" Harry said as he took the plane ticket out of Marv's hand and ripped it in half. Putting it in his pocket, he glared at Kevin, strengthening his grip on Kevin's jacket.

"Where are we going?" Kevin demanded Marv, not daring to ask Harry.

"We're taking you to Central Park, of course! Little squirt…" Marv said. He also started telling Kevin their entire plan on how they are going to later rob a local toy store.

"Marv! Gee, SHUT UP MARV!" Harry yelled at Marv. Marv finally stopped spilling the truth to Kevin, but that's okay; Kevin got it all on tape.

Entering the gates to Central Park, Marv and Harry began to pick up speed. But what they didn't realize was the black ice in front of them, and on top of that, going uphill.

"You better not mess with us pal," Harry began to say to Kevin, "We're danger-," Just then, he took a nasty fall against the wintry ground, along with Marv, and unintentionally letting go of Kevin.

"Don't you know that a kid always wins against two idiots?" Kevin said as he took a picture of them on the ground. Then, in the blink of an eye, he took off running down the street. Lucky, the airport is only five blocks away.

After about ten lengthy minutes, he walked through the main doors of the airport.

"What should I do? They ripped up my ticket…" Kevin thought aloud. Then, he got an idea. "Well, I'll just do what I did by accident. I can tell them I saw my dad board the plane and they'll let me on! I can improvise…" Just when he was thinking about when he would put his plan to work, he saw a commotion by the doorway, and he heard Harry's voice.

"Where'd he go?? MARV! GO FIND HIIM!" Harry yelled. Kevin got up and ran for the desk. Just then, he stopped, because who he saw was a kid who looked like he could be his twin from the back.

"Hey! You! Wait up!" Kevin said, as he approached this kid. "Hey, sorry, but would you like this jacket? And my backpack? It's empty; I just won't be able to carry these with me on the plane."

"Um… sure, thanks!" the kid said, and he took off to catch up with his parents. As he was walking, he tried the jacket on and put on the backpack. Kevin then put the cookies from the backpack in his sweatshirt pocket, and ran to tell the ticket agents his story. To his surprise, they bought it and led him to the plane that his "dad" got on to Chicago.

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the air port, Marv and Harry made their way up to the ticket agent and described Kevin to them. So since Kevin and the other kid he saw switched, the agents pointed the way the other kid went. Then, Marv and Harry took off running to the plane that kid boarded. Once they got on, they were told to take a seat, and when they looked into the aisle, they saw the kid Kevin switched with. Soon after that, the kid turned around and Marv and Harry knew they were tricked. All they did now, was lean back in their coach seats, and absorb the feeling of how stupid they were. The next morning they woke up, and the flight attendant told them that they had all reached their destination.

"Attention all passengers! Please grab all your belongings and put your seats back to their original upright position. Welcome to **Beijing, China**."


End file.
